someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Lavender Red
It's quite unusual that I wasn't bothered with the modern games of this century; I was still playing the classics. My name is Sam Parkinson, and I am 24 years old. I had just finished my part time job, and I posted YouTube videos of me composing video game music. I love music; I can play the keyboard and the guitar, and I'm currently learning the violin. I did a video of me composing the Tetris theme not too long ago, and it reached, surprisingly, 100,000 views! I was really happy, and I was planning a special video so I could thank my fans for getting one of my videos up to 100,000 views. But still, the thing I loved most of all was Pokémon. I did almost every song in the Pokémon Red game and was my favorite part of making these videos, but one day, I was really in the mood for playing Pokemon Red again, as I haven't played a game in a long time. It was 9:00AM when I woke up, so I had breakfast and then went up to my attic to get the game. Luckily, the game wasn't damaged, and I was able to play it. When I loaded it up on my Gameboy, the normal Gameboy title screen was somewhat different and and the normal green-screen came up. I thought that the cartridge was messing up my gameboy slightly and wasn't functioning, but it eventually loaded. The Nintendo copyright didn't come up for some reason, and the GAMEFREAK logo didn't have an animation. It just appeared for a few seconds, then vanished suddenly. It had been a long time since I played Pokémon Red anyway, so I probably don't remember what it was like. The title screen was normal, and I was quite shocked to see a save file there. I didn't remember leaving a save file. It was called 'Lavender'. Just out of my curiosity, I clicked on it, hoping to see something happen. It brought me to my house, but no music was playing, which was odd. I went outside and the Pokémon Tower theme was playing. Now, wait a second... this isn't a Rom hack, is it? I was going into some houses, wondering why there was nobody around. I checked my inventory, to see if I had any Pokémon, and I did. It was a Charmander, but the nickname was "Leave Now". But that was unusual; I didn't want to leave, so why would the game make me want to? The Charmander had half HP and was level 100, So I continued onto Route 1, seeing that there were no Pokémon. Instead of feeling that it was unusual, I was actually getting quite frightened. Again, my curiosity made me go a bit forward until when I got to the final grass tile. I was plunged into a Pokémon battle with a ghost. But why a ghost? Then I realized... This was probably a glitch with no Pokémon and no people anywhere. But with my weird Pokémon name, I wasn't too sure. I could flee from the battle, though. But after it said, "Lavender GOT AWAY SAFELY!", it said, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID," as the battle finished. I was about to go into the city, but my rival was standing by the border. I went to talk to him, but all he said was, "RUN..." I was more than frightened now, as I was warped into Lavender Town. I couldn't enter any of the buildings, and when I tried to enter the Pokémon Tower, the music turned backwards. I was panicking and sweating a lot while I wondered what would happen, and then the screen went black. I heard the Kefka laugh from Final Fantasy 6, and the text said, "Leave Now HAS FAINTED!". The Lavender Town theme came back again, but it was a really high pitched version. I couldn't be bothered to walk around as I was getting a headache. I tried to move around, but I couldn't, and I saw a faint static from the screen. It got bigger, and the music was getting faster, as was my heart rate; it was going so fast, the music keeping up with it, and I was panicking so much and sweating faster when a picture of ghost came up as I screamed and fell back. I wasn't unconscious but I had a very big headache. Then my Gameboy turned off and I couldn't turn it back on. I tried other games, but it wouldn't work and I just gave up, crying on my sofa... I deleted my YouTube channel and was so shocked by the thing. I threw the game away and I tried to get my Gameboy fixed, but with no luck. I got a job as being a musician and earned quite a lot of money, but I'll never forget what happened to me. Pokémon is dark. NEVER play a Pokémon game that you haven't played in a long time. Just don't even play any Pokémon game. Leave it alone... I just don't want the same thing to happen to you. If you DO ignore what I said, just remember this. If you see a save file with an unusual name, delete it. Take the game out and buy another game. You never know what could happen... ~~~~Wide-Ranged-GamingCategory:PokemonCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video GameCategory:Original Story